sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariados
Ariados (アリアドス, Ariadosu) is a dual Bug/Poison Long Leg Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of a Spinarak starting at level 22. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Ariados is a spider-like Pokémon in appearance. It has a red body with black stripes and an unhappy face on its abdomen. Ariados has four yellow legs with purple stripes; its fifth and sixth legs seem to have been moved onto its back. Both the horn and mandibles on Ariados are white. Its height is 3'07" and weight is 73.9 lbs. Gender differences None. Gallery Special abilities Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It spins a single strand of a special string endlessly out of its rear. The string leads back to its nest. The string can also be spun from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which. This Pokémon constricts the foe with its webbing. Until Advanced Generation Saga, Ariados, and its pre-evolution, Spinarak, were the only known Pokémon that could learn Spider Web. Behavior Rather than making a nest in one specific spot, it wanders in search of food after darkness falls. It will attach silk to its prey and set it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. Habitat They can be found in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Unova. Diet It is certain that it is a hunter. It is one of the few Pokémon that has been depicted catching other Pokémon to consume. Major appearances Ariados made its debut in Ariados, Amigos under the ownership of Tōkichi. Oakley has an Ariados in Pokémon Heroes. An Ariados appeared in All in a Day's Wurmple, under the ownership of Forrester Franklin. Harley's Ariados first appeared in The Saffron Con. An Ariados owned by J appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty! As J proceeds to steal her victims' Pokémon, she has her Ariados tie up her victims with String Shot. J's Ariados also made a short appearance in Pillars of Friendship!, where J told it to use String Shot to tie up Ash and co. and prevent them from stopping the legendary golems and Regigigas as well. In Following a Maiden's Voyage!, some Ariados attacked Dawn and her Piplup. Several Ariados attacked Dawn and her Piplup again in Stopped in the Name of Love!. Even more Ariados attacked Dawn and Piplup in Historical Mystery Tour!. A Shiny Ariados and many other Ariados attacks Dawn and Shinko in SS024. Other Minor appearances Ariados were mentioned by Misty in UnBEARable when Ash, Brock, and Misty were talking about scary Pokémon in the woods. Several Ariados appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! where they protected the Tin Tower after Team Rocket stole the crystal bells on the top floor. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One, Kellyn used his Capture Styler on an Ariados and had it use String Shot on some Crobat that belonged to Hunter J's Henchmen. In One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team, Angie used an Ariados in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. Pokédex entry Ariados, Long Leg Pokémon. The evolved form of Spinarak. Ariados is able to spin extremely strong and sticky webs to trap its adversaries. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon